The Deal
by BloodMoonNights
Summary: A deal struck up between friends, and based on sex. There's no way this could go wrong. Right? A K2 fanfiction.


The Deal

A K2Fanfiction

Prologue

––—∞—––

"_Why don't you show me a little bit of sport you've been saving for his mattress, love? _

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me..."_

––—∞—––

He's panting and huffing and reaching for skin. His mouth meets another, hot and heavy, and making their teeth clack together momentarily. The other grabs onto his hair, tugging and making him moan into an open mouth, hips grinding mercilessly into the body atop him.

"Maybe we should move to the bed," the other suggests between kisses, lips swollen and pink and he leans forward to catch them between his teeth, eliciting another soft groan of pleasure and making him harder than ever.

"No," he responds, voice husky. He grinds his hips upward into the other, while hot hands slip up the shirt and onto cold skin. "We stay here."

––—∞—––

_A week earlier..._

Kenny was a little drunk when Kyle made the deal with him. He remembers looking at the Jew through half lidded, hazy eyes while seated on Stan Marsh's bed. The door was locked, and the only signs that a party was happening was the thump of the bass from downstairs. He nursed his beer, sitting cross legged on Stan's comforter and staring into determined eyes unmarred by glasses for once.

"M'sorry, but what did you just ask me?" He repeats, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kyle sighs, rolling his eyes and leaning forward again. Kenny noticed the v of his shirt fall forward and he can see creamy expanse of collarbone and chest. He bites his lips; no, no. Control yourself, his brain reminds his body. Kenny takes a breath and smiles charmingly at Kyle, who blushes and coughs into his hand.

"I want you to...teach me about sex." He mumbles the last part and Kenny barely catches it again. But when he does his eyes go wide and his jaw slacks. Kyle looks at him with narrowed green eyes, just daring him to say something mean and snarky. He knows Kenny isn't like that, but just in case he puts up all his defenses.

"What? Why?" Is all Kenny asks.

"Because," Kyle says evenly, "I'm sick of being a virgin. I feel like I'm the only senior who hasn't experienced...well, frankly, anything." His words tumble out easily and he hopes that Kenny doesn't notice how they shake. He's embarrassed of course, this isn't an easy thing to ask for. "I've never even kissed anyone," he finishes, staring down at the water bottle he has been clutching onto.

Kenny clutches his heart in mock horror. Kyle throws a pillow at him, blushing furiously. The blonde laughs and then leans forward to pat Kyle on his short red hair. Kyle swats at him. Through gritted teeth he snarls, "I don't need your sympathy, Kenny. Don't treat me like a child."

"Why me though? I never got the distinct impression you were into me, let alone dudes."  
>There's a dawning of realization in the red heads eyes, and Kenny can see him racking his brain for an answer. Finally, Kyle chews his lip and answers, "Y-you're the only one I trust. To not, like, be a dick and run and blab it to people."<p>

Kenny blinks slowly, taking this in. He's touched by the words and the bond of trust Kyle feels towards him. It's sweet, and he didn't expect it. "Hmm," he hums, looking Kyle over. The Jew isn't bad looking, puberty has granted him a slim build, though left him short; a sharp angular face, long nose and ears, and beautiful short red hair that he has shaved off on one side, making it flip over unless he styles it (which he does). He's got freckles on his face, and some on his shoulders if he recalls it correctly. Overall he would say Kyle is a solid 8.5 out of 10.

The decision is easy.

"Okay," he grins, "I'll help you out. I haven't gotten any in a while so this should suit me just fine." He knocks back the rest of his beer and then leaps forward, pinning Kyle to the back of the bed. "One stipulation though, Kyle."

The red head is staring wide eyed as Kenny leans down and presses their foreheads together. Kyle's is sweaty with nervousness but cool to the touch. "You have to do everything I say, or the deal is off."

"You're not going to be a douche are you? Like, make me lick your toes?"

Kenny laughs, "Nothing like that, I promise. Just in the moment, and maybe some things around school. Nothing major." And he means it, because he would never be an asshole like that; he leaves that to Cartman.

Kyle looks at Kenny with concerned eyes before nodding slowly. "Alright," he says, "deal." And he thinks that is that.

At least until Kenny dips down and presses his lips to Kyle's. It's chaste, quick, and Kyle purses his lips while it is happening, but it seals the deal. Kenny smells like beer, sweat, and cigarette smoke, but for some reason it's enchanting on him, and Kyle finds himself relaxing under the blondes touch. This isn't how he figured his first kiss would go, and just as he is relaxing into it, Kenny pulls back. A trail of saliva drags back with him, and Kyle feels embarrassed by it. Kenny wipes it off on the back of his hand and acts as though it never happened.

"There's your first kiss, champ. And, a word of advice to you, my naive little virgin: when someone kisses you, they generally like being kissed back." Kenny winks, sticks the tongue out of the corner of his mouth and is back on his feet before Kyle can sit up. He stretches, showing an expanse of stomach that peeks out from his shirt that's just a bit too small for him. "I'll see you Monday," Kenny waves, and with that he's heading back downstairs, leaving Kyle sitting on Stan's bed with a flushed face and a growing problem in his jeans.

––—∞—––

The weekend passed by in a blur, as it is apt to. Sunday was spent studying, cleaning, and playing football in the snow with his father and Ike. His brother, who had grown up to be much taller than Kyle, was trying out for the team. And though Kyle was not athletic at all, he played with his brother every weekend to help him. His mom made a huge meal for dinner, and they talked about Kyle's college applications and his impending visits to said colleges. After a shower, he collapsed in his bed, exhausted but somehow wide awake.

Before slipping off into a fitful night of sleep he checked his cellphone once more. Stan had texted him, telling him he would pick him up in the morning as always, and Kenny had sent him a simple winky face with the message, "See you tomorrow~". Kyle remembered the deal, and he felt his face go hot with blush as he remembered the kiss, the touches, and Kenny's lopsided grin.

He responds quickly, a succinct "Yeah, you too," before putting it in his nightstand so he won't be tempted to check it anymore tonight.

He barely sleeps, waking up at six as always, and shuffling slowly to the bathroom he shares with Ike to shower, brush his teeth, and groom himself. His hair is out of control, and as tired as he is he knows he must take care of it. Thirty minutes later he is downstairs, eating a grapefruit half and drinking milk when his phone buzzes in his pocket. While spooning another bite into his mouth he reads the message. It's from Kenny.

"Bathroom in the freshman building. Halfway through first period. Don't be late."

Kyle's mouth goes dry and it takes everything in him to swallow the food. I guess this is really happening, he thinks, tossing the rest of the fruit in the trash and going to pick up his backpack, because Stan will be there soon and standing still is making him antsy.

––—∞—––

A/N: Oops. I can't help myself. Please review! Let me know what you think, if there's anything you would like to see etc. I'm graduating college Friday, so I'll have more time to update all my stories. I promise. Future chapters will be longer, too, by the way!


End file.
